A Cliche Love Story
by BakaPanda8Makoto
Summary: Up to this point Naruto Uzumaki's life has been like one of those love soap opera's. But when he meets a strange model named Sasuke his whole world changes. I know sucky summery :3 Rated M for Sex in later chapters, Suicidal thoughts, and Rape. NarutoxSasuke EverybodyxSasuke


**A/n: Warning: Character changes! Sasuke is sweet and clumsy, Naruto is clam and manly. This is just how I like them :3**

**Enjoy!**

Sometimes I feel like I'm in a movie; something happens and it was so predictable! One time I was with one of my friends, who happen to be a girl, in the hallway and my girlfriend at the time had walked down the hallway near us. My friend, Tomoya, coincidentally liked me and wanted to have me and get rid of my girlfriend, Hanasaki. I predicted that Tomoya would see her chance and kiss me just as Hanasaki went past us; and guess what happened. That's why I don't like women; sure I have friends that are girls but I'm more into guys now. Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm 16 years old starting a new school, again, trying to make new friends, again, and trying not to get into any drama…again.

Sakamoya High; people say it's the best school in Japan for Animation, Digital Arts, Photography, yadda yadda yadda…stuff like that. I want to be a professional photographer, like for magazines and stuff. Yea, I was the weirdest kid in school for having that dream. Other kids wanted to be a fire man, a police man, or a superhero while little old me was wanting to take pictures for a living; what else would a kid do with no friends, and now my dream might come true. Suck on that!

I walked into the school and was immediately greeted by one of the students; at least I think she was a student. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Tamura Saki; the schools councilor. Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Oh, she's the school's councilor; she is so small I thought she was a student…she's cute. She looked to be about in her 20's but looks can be deceiving. "Yes, I'm Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you." Wow, I have NEVER sounded so formal in my life. "Oh no, the pleasure is mine. Come, I'll show you around." We walked through the school in silence; at least to me. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying' you could probably say I was in la la land. I stopped in front of a bluish color door while Mrs. Tamura drowned on about the school and went on without me. "Oh, they have a library." I said softly to myself; I'm not a big fan of reading, but the American trilogy was one series I could read over and over. I wonder if they have it. I opened the door and walked in; It looked like no one was here so I decided to look around. They had every kind of book from Manga to big leather back dictionaries. I turned the corner; there was someone there, a guy. He looked about my age; he had spiked raven hair, pale skin and a small, thin looking body. He was standing on a stool trying to grab a book on the top shelf.

Oh, no here we go.

I'm probably going to try to help him get the book and he is going to slip and end up on top of me blushing like crazy. Whatever; new school, new beginnings; It's not going to be like a sappy love movie anymore. I started towards him, "Hey, do you need some help?" He turned around and oh my god; he was the cutest thing ever! "Yes thanks, I'm trying to get that one," he pointed to the top shelf, "…the brown one." I grabbed the book and gave it to him; he clutched it to his chest oh so sweetly, "Thanks this is like my favorite book; but I never could reach it." He stepped down from the stool, put it up and started to walk away. Wait...it didn't happen? I just stared at him for a while but he turned around and said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way." Uchiha, Uchiha; where have I heard that name before. I just started at him for a while in awe; this has never happened before. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you to Uzumaki-san. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yea, I' just transferred here from Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Oh, that's so cool. I'm from Kyoto too. I moved here about 9 years ago."

"Oh, that's cool." We sat down at one of the tables in the library and started talking; he is very interesting. I've never meet another person I could relate to life wise. I learnt that Sasuke's mother died when he was very little, that must have been why they moved, and now he is living with his father and his fathers boyfriend Mana. I can somewhat relate to that; my mother died when I was a baby, so I never meet her, and now I live with my annoying single Dad. "Oh by the way; what book were you trying to get. I didn't get a chance to look at it." "Oh! I was trying to get the last Harry Potter book. This is the only place I can find them in Japanese. Its an intriguing series; my friend in america recommended it to me while I was there for a shoot." I was pretty sure he would like the Lord of the Rings trilogy like me; whats going on? "Wait, a shoot?"

"Yea, I'm a model."

"What?!"

"It's so fun, I get to wear all kinds of cute clothing and I just love being in front of the camera." Well, my day just got 50% better. I finally meet a model, that's like a dream for an aspiring photographer. "I don't go by my real name though; my manager wanted something else to make me more popular. In other words make him more money. I go by Natsu Makoto."

"That's amazing! I want to be a professional photographer. Maybe sometime we could get together and I could take some pictures of you."

"Ok." He took a peice of paper and wrote down his number. "Here, call me when you want to hang out. What time is it?"

"2:30pm…why?"

"2:30! I have to go!" He got up and bolted towards the door but took a moment to turn around and bow formally. "It was nice to meet you Uzumaki-san, see you!" That was the last I saw of him that day.

I decided to go home after that; what else was there to do? As soon as I walked in the door my Dad jumped out of his seat and gave me a big bear hug! " Oh! My amazingly handsom some it back from his triumphant first day at his new school! How was it?" See what I mean; I am surrounded by idiots right now. "School was actually out today. One of the councilors was there so she showed me around." Come to think of it what happened to her.

_The councilor is sitting at her desk crying. "Bwaaa! He disappeared! _ _hope he wasn't a ghost." All of a sudden she hides under her desk trembling._

"I actually meet someone there, he was really nice." He looked at me with a smirk, "Ohh! Possible boyfriend hmm?" He grabbed my cheeks like a grandmother would, "Oh, my big boy is becoming a man!" I pushed him off me, "Dad! That's not what it is! I just simply helped him get a book of the shelf, we talked a little that we both left." He still had that smirk on his face as started to walk away into the kitchen to finish dinner…I suppose. "Fine. Fine. Whatever." I have the weirdest Dad in the world.

I wonder what Sasuke had to leave so early for?

**I know it sucks right; i'm a terrible writer. Let me know what you and what improvements I could make.**

**Luv yall! 3**

**-Makoto**


End file.
